


Super Trouper

by wearethenorth



Series: Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethenorth/pseuds/wearethenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Open this door, Darcy.”<br/>Darcy lifted her head up from the pillow long enough to shout, “Bite me, Wonder Boy.”<br/>“Your evil boyfriend has been standing outside of Stark Tower for two hours demanding to see you.”<br/>“He can bite me too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Trouper

The days until Doom’s visit passed by in a blur.

A blur which consisted of Jane and Tony and Clint badgering her and Darcy fleeing the room to avoid answering their incessant questions.

On Thursday—two days after Doom’s bouquet and letter had arrived—Darcy decided to simply not leave her apartment until the whole thing had passed.

(Okay, truth be told, it wasn’t an easy decision. She had woken up, paced her room for an hour and a half while her cat—Optimus Prime—watched her with bored green eyes. Then she had proceeded to search her closet for appropriate date-wear—hypothetically, of course, I mean, she wasn’t actually _going—_ found nothing that suited her needs, flopped back onto her bed and proceeded to groan into her pillow.)

(Groaning which was being interrupted by Steve’s incessant knocking on her door, might she add.)

“Open this door, Darcy.”

Darcy lifted her head up from the pillow long enough to shout, “Bite me, Wonder Boy.”

“Your evil boyfriend has been standing outside of Stark Tower for two hours demanding to see you.”

“He can bite me too.”

Steve snickered. “While I’m sure he wouldn’t mind that one bit—“

“—EW ROGERS—“

“—he’s pretty adamant about that date, doll.”

“A date that I didn’t even _agree_ to!”

“Then get him to leave!” That was Tony’s voice.“The dude’s freaking me out, Darce. He won’t even come inside, he’s just… _staring!”_

“Tell Bruce to do it!”

“If you don’t get out right now, I’m calling Natasha!”

Which Darcy responded to with a loud, drawn-out groan that made Optimus Prime bat at her face with his paw.

Two seconds later, Natasha dropped down from a ventilation panel in the ceiling, effectively scaring the shit out of her and her cat.

_“Whatthefuck!”_

“Do you need me to kill him for you?” The redhead said, nonchalantly inspecting her nails like she didn’t totally do that to impress Darcy.

(The assassin had been trying to get in her pants for months now, and Darcy would totally be going for that if the package didn’t include Clint too, which _ew.)_

“What? _No!”_

“Then go talk to him.”

“On second thought, I totally need you to kill him.”

_“Darcy.”_

“I’m sorry. I’m not seeing anyone at the moment. But please check in with my secretary to make an appointment,” she pointed to Optimus Prime, who merely yawned.

“If you don’t talk to me in the next ten seconds, I’ll have Tony fly you down to meet Doom without giving you the chance to get ready.”

Darcy looked down at her sports bra and Incredible Hulk pajama bottoms. “You wouldn’t.”

Natasha merely raised her brow.

Twenty minutes later, she found herself in the lobby of Stark Tower—minus her pajamas—arms crossed and glowering at the figure waiting patiently outside the glass doors. Even through the barrier, Doom’s stare made her skin crawl.

“Do I _have_ to?”

“Make him leave? Yeah, Pepper said so,” Tony said, and Darcy shuddered. _Pepper._

“Fine.”

And with that, she tossed her hair and strode out the doors, praying that Doom wouldn’t blow up the block at her rejection.

“Miss Lewis,” Doom nodded, his piercing grey gaze shining through the eye-slits of his faceplate.

“Doom.” His eyes narrowed in what might have been a flinch, but she couldn’t see the rest of his face, so Darcy shrugged it off.

“Have you thought over Doom’s offer?”

“I have.”

“And?”

_Be cool, Lewis. Let him down gently._

“Pick me up at eight.”

_Shit._


End file.
